Drama
by XxHOAwriterxX
Summary: drama erupts in anubis house, causing almost every couples to happen in the house. some not included. Couples: Fabina, Amfie, Jara, Mickara moments, Peddie, Neddie family, Nalfie, Joy/Jerome, Famber, Moy.
1. Chapter 1

Nina Martin knocked on the door. She had dyed her hair a really dark brown. Trudy opened the door. Nina's voice got a little higher. Trudy opened the door. "Nina! Everybodys in the Common room! " Trudy said. Nina walked into the room. "Hi!" Nina said, laughing. "Hey." Alfie said first. Then Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Joy, Mara, Mick, Jerome. Amber was last because she just walked into the room.

Later that day, Nina was walking when she saw Amber and Fabian kissing. The dress code of the school was dropped. Nina ran and ran for her life until she collapsed in the laundry room, and cried. Alfie came in and sat next to each other. "You upset about it?" He asked. She nodded. She cried on his shoulder. When she stopped, Alfie kissed her on the lips. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked him when they pulled away. He nodded. "My real name is Cat." She whispered in his ear.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Trudy. "What are you two doing in here? You should be in school!" She said. The two laughed. They got up and went back to school. They were lucky it was break time, they got back to class. They were in Drama. "One time, I was eating pie, and I got so stuffed, I felt like I was going to explode!" Nina said, laughing. Everybody looked at her strange. "What?" She asked.

"Okay, Amber, you pick the group for the Alphabet play." Mr. Winkler said. "Okay. Fabian, Patricia, Mick, Eddie, Joy, KT, and Willow." She said. When they got into the groups, Fabian walked up to Amber. "Why didn't you include Alfie and Nina?" He asked. "Because, then I can be alone with you!" She said. Fabian smiled at her.

Alfie walked up to Nina, who was glaring at Amber and Fabian. "Wanna get revenge?" He asked her. Nina nodded.

* * *

**i do not own HOA. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: time for a little revenge

**I do not own anything.**

The next day they were presenting the scripts they had been working on for the past week. Nina and Alfie were the main characters of the group. Right now is the scene. The special scene.

Alfie - if it's true, that the world is going to end, then I would like to tell you something..

Nina - what are you talkin-

Alfie puts his finger to her lips.

Alfie - Shhh..

Alfie leans in and kisses her on the lips. The students but Amber and Fabian, go "ooh".  
The two pulled away.

Alfie - I love you.

Everybody clapped, except Fabian and Amber. After school, Alfie had a question for Nina. "Yeah Alfie?" She asked. "Umm, I was wondering if you'd be my date to the Dance that's this Friday?" He asked. "Of course, Alfie!" Nina said, smiling. She hugged him. She walked out of the room, leaving a smiling Alfie.

Jerome walked into the room. "What's up with you?" He asked the boy. "I've found someone PERFECT" Alfie said. "Who? Amber?" Jerome asked. "Nope!" Alfie said, walking out.

The Friday dance, Nina had her hair dyed red, and cut to layers, and shorter. She was wearing this coral colored sleeveless short dress that when down to her knees. Alfie was wearing a suit with a matching tie.

The guys were waiting downstairs when they saw Nina coming down the steps. It was like everything came in slow motion. Alfie looked at Jerome and said, "that's my date!" And Jerome looked at him like he was a millionaire. Nina walked over to Alfie. "So, you two?" Jerome asked. The two nodded. Alfie put a corsage on her wrist and they went to the dance.

"Were my eyes playing tricks on me, or did Alfie take my apparently ex girlfriend to the dance?" Fabian asked. "Nope, they weren't playing tricks on you." Mick said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's XxHOAwriterxX this is not an update! It's just replays to some of the reviews that I can't reply to since some of you are guests! So I thought I'd reply. I lost my iPod and that was where chapter 3 was put and I will try to post it by Monday if I find it.. Soo..**

**Pebbles: I will continue but I am not a fan of Neddie, sorry!**

**Melanie: That may change at the end of the story but they will be together for the rest of the story! Im glad you like the story!**

**Katie Marie: you're welcome! And I will try on Monday!**

**R&R**


End file.
